A Bunch of Amuto OneShots
by kashino-makato
Summary: Just a bunch of Amuto one-shots. Simple.
1. Return of the Ikuto

**Sarah- Hello everybody! I hope you like my very first Fanfiction!**

**Ikuto-Why is your username kashino-makato if you're a girl?**

**Sarah-Does that matter?**

**Ikuto-Stop trying to avoid the question.**

**Amu-Ikuto, shuddap!**

**Amu POV**

Just another boring day at Seiyo Academy. I stare out the window. The sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful color of blue.

_Ikuto, where are you? You've been away for so long, I miss you._

I felt something hard hit my head. It was Nikaido Sensei, who hit my head with a book to bring me back to this world.

"Hinamori san? Can you let your daydreaming wait until the end of class? This has been happening a lot lately."

Everybody in the class laughed at me. I felt myself blush like crazy. I looked over at the petite blonde girl named Rima that sat next to me. Her face looks serious, as usual. Suddenly the bell rang.

_Yes! At least the day is almost over! Just got to head over to the Royal Garden to do some boring work._

Rima and I walked out of the classroom, past a ton of my "fan boys" (they're mainly stalkers though) who kept screaming," Cool and Spicy!" It took us about, I don't know, 10 minutes or so to finally get to the Royal Garden, this school is way too big. When we were right outside of the main entrance, we braced ourselves of hours of boring work.

**Two Hours Later**

"Finally I'm done with all this paperwork," I said when I stretched, glad I could finally get some fresh air.

_My life has been so boring ever since Ikuto left me. Lately, even my shugo charas have been hanging out with Ami instead of me. _

While I was deep in thought, I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's ok _Amu," _the voice said. It sounded strangely familiar. I looked up and saw a teen with midnight blue hair, dressed in all black with a cross necklace. "Do you still remember me_?"_

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you text me that you were coming back? I missed you so much!"

Ikuto raised his eyebrow and started smirking.

_Oh no ._I braced myself.

"Oh so you missed me, huh _Amu_?" he said in a tone that he always used when he was teasing me. He always tries to find the perfect chance to tease me. Oh man, I bet I was blushing like crazy.

**Ikuto POV **

I waited on the bridge that Amu passes by all the time when she walks home. I stood there for minutes, staring at the blue river. I missed Amu so much when I was looking for my father.

_Where is Amu? She should be here by now. _

Then I felt someone crash into me. I turned around and saw pink hair.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok, _Amu_," I said, stressing her name the way I always do when I tease her.

She looked up, her honey golden eyes shining with surprise.

"Do you still remember me, _Amu?"_ But I seriously hoped she still remembered me.

"Ikuto! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I missed you so much!" I raised an eyebrow and found the perfect chance to tease her. "Oh so you missed me, huh _Amu_?" An instant blush appeared. I'd missed everything about her: her blush, her honey golden eyes, her stuttering, her pink hair, everything.

I decided to walk her home, except, I brought her to the amusement park that we went to for our first date. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Right when I was about to sit down on the bench, Amu grabbed my hand and pulled me to the teacup ride.

"The whole time you were gone, I felt really lonely. I really missed you. I-I realized something while you were gone. Um, I like you." As soon as she said that, she her face turned the same color as a strawberry.

That was not something I had expected her to say. Well, I must say one thing though. I'm so happy! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me

"I love you too Amu."

**Sarah- Well, did you like it?**

**Ikuto- Like it? It's a pile of sh-**

**Amu- Don't say that! I kind of liked it!**

**Ikuto- Sheesh, It was only my opinion.**

**Amu- Nobody asked for your opinion!**

**Tadase- Sarah does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto- Where did you come from?**

**Amu-Please R&R!**


	2. Tadase Rejection!

**Sarah-Hello! Here's another Shugo Chara! one-shot. Hope you like it!**

**Ikuto-Well, I bet this one will be better than the first one.**

**Amu POV**

I was awaken in the morning by a really scary nightmare. It was awful. There was a bunch of clowns and creepy ghouls chasing me around for no reason. I shivered at the thought of that dream. I felt really uncomfortable and warm. Strange. It was early January and it was warm. I got out of bed and changed into my school uniform. My body felt strangely weak. I stumbled out of my room and nearly fell when I walked downstairs. On the table was my breakfast: toast and eggs. Normally I love having that for breakfast, but today, I didn't feel like eating anything. My mother stared at me.

"Amu, are you feeling alright today?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I-I'm alright" I said. All of a sudden, I fainted.

**3 Hours Later**

I found myself in bed. Weird. Didn't I already wake up in the morning? I looked at the time. Wow, I really overslept. Oh right, I fainted earlier. I tried sitting up right when my mother walked in.

"Oh, Amu! You're awake!" she said, relieved.

She took my temperature. Turns out I had a fever of 104 degrees.

"Amu, I have to go to work today. Will you be fine at home alone?"

"Of course! I've stayed home many times before haven't I?"

"Okay, I trust you. But don't push yourself. I'll just give you your medicine and leave."

She opened a small bottle and took out two small pills. She handed me a glass of water and the two pills. I gulped down the pills and the entire glass really fast, for some reason I was really thirsty.

"Make sure to take two more at 5:00!" And with that, I was alone at home.

**Tadase POV**

I stood at the bridge near Amu's house. I wanted to "accidentally" walk her to school. I stood there, waiting for, I don't know, 5 minutes or so.

_Where is she? Did something happen? Man, I don't want to ruin my record of perfect attendance. I should go._

I sprinted as fast as I could to get to school on time.

_Maybe she left really early today. Maybe she's at school already. _

I ran up the stairs to my classroom. Before I entered, I smoothed out my uniform to make myself look nice and tidy.

"Tadase-sama!" I heard Saaya Yamabuki exclaim. I turned around and found her trying to act all feminine.

"Umm, Tadase-Sama. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me-"

The classroom door suddenly opened.

"There you are Hotori-kun!" said a boy with long purple hair.

_Thank you Fujisaki-kun! I am so glad you always come in the right time._

"Fujisaki-kun! How are you today?" I said as I walked into the classroom, avoiding Saaya.

As soon as I was sure she was out of ear shock, I thanked him for saving me. Thankfully, I also made it to school right when Nikaido-sensei was about to start class.

"Everyone! Take your seats!" he shouted, trying to get everybody's attention. I sat there, staring at Amu's empty desk. I hoped she would at least come to school. Otherwise, Rima would just be glaring at Fujisaki-kun the whole time we're in the Royal Garden.

"Tadase Hotori," Nikaido-sensei called as I was spacing off. Fujisaki-kun, who sits in front of me, turned around and hit me in the head, hard. Instantly, I snapped out of my trance and said, "H-hai!"

The entire day, I sat in class thinking about Amu and why she wasn't here. I came up with many theories:

was kidnapped.

got in a car crash.

skipped.

was sick.

There were a lot more that he made up. As he was making up another reason Nikaido-sensei called my name.

"Can you bring today's homework to Hinamori-san after school?"

As soon as class was over, I sprinted out of the classroom door (and accidentally knocked over Saaya Yamabuki) and ran all the way to Hinamori-san's house. I knocked on her front door fifty times or so, desperately hoping that she was alright. The door was finally opened by a tired and sick Amu. Even though she had a really bad bed head and looking really tired with squinty eyes, I still thought she looked adorable.

"Tadase-kun?" she said, while looking like she was about to pass out.

"Um, I brought you today's homework."

"Oh, um th-thank you T-Tadase-kun," she replied, stuttering like crazy.

She took the homework and was about to close the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

She opened the door again.

"Y-yes T-Tadase-kun?"

"Um, I-I like you!" I blurted out. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I started blushing like madas soon as I said that.

"Um, well, I kind of like someone else already."

"Oh, ok," I said, really disappointed. "Is it Ikuto-nii san?"

She blushed like mad. "H-How did you know?"

**Sarah-What did you think?**

**Ikuto-I loved it! Tadase got rejected. **

**Amu-It was ok.**

**Ikuto-It was wonderful, right my little strawberry?**

**Amu-*blushes* Sarah does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto-*smirks* Please R&R. **


	3. Kiddie Love!

**Sarah-Here's another one-shot that I wrote. Hope you like it!**

**Ikuto-You always say that.**

**Sarah-That's because I have nothing much to say.**

**Ikuto-You're boring.**

**Amu-Ikuto…**

**Ikuto-Yes my little strawberry?**

**Amu-*blushes* Don't forget Sarah can kick you out of all her stories.**

**Ikuto-Yeah, I know, but she pretty much needs me in her stories.**

**Sarah-No I don't, I could always make them Tadamu…hehe**

**Ikuto-Oh right, I, uh, kinda forgot about that…**

**Amu-Please enjoy!**

**Ikuto POV**

I was ten years old. I was walking to the park with my chocolate ice cream. It was another boring summer afternoon. But it was going to get interesting soon.

"Aaaah!" I heard a girl shriek.

I had finally arrived at the park, but what I saw was a horrible scene that made me drop my ice cream. Three eight-year-olds were bullying a little girl with pink hair. The girl was about six-years-old. She was holding a cat stuffed cat really tightly. If it was real, it would've been suffocated. The pink haired girl looked up and she was breathtaking, except her facial expression was full of misery and she had a couple of scratches on her cheeks and forehead. She had shining honey golden eyes and fair skin. I think she would be really pretty if she smiled. Wait, what am I saying? I have to help her. After all, I am a black belt in karate.

The boys spotted me as I walked up to them. I was a lot taller than them and I had an aura that could kill. They cowered down with each step that brought me closer.

"You should get away if you don't want to get hurt," I said.

As I expected, they ran away. Wimps.

I turned around to help the little girl. Now that I had a closer look, she had bleeding scratches all over her arms and legs.

"Are you okay?" I regretted saying that.

"Of course I'm okay! I have cuts all over my arms and legs and they're all bleeding!" she exclaimed with sarcasm.

I took out a handkerchief and wiped all the bloody cuts. She was still gripping her cat stuffed animal really tightly.

"Wait here," I told her and I ran off.

I came back five minutes later, dripping with sweat with two chocolate ice cream cones. I brought one to her and she stared at it for a little while. I was watching her eat and she looked so cute licking her ice cream cone. _Why do I think everything about her is so adorable?_

"Anyways, what's your name?"

"Um, Amu Hinamori."

"Well Amu, you should smile a little bit more. By the way, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

She grinned. "How's that?"

"Perfect. So Amu, I'll walk you home." Wait, what? Why am I saying this? "Y-you know, j-just in case those bullies come back again."

"Okay! Let's go then!"

She grabbed my hand tightly and I walked her home.

**Sarah-Well, di-**

**Amu-Aww! That was so kawaii!**

**Ikuto-*shrugs* I guess so.**

**Tadase-Sarah does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu-T-Tadase-kun?**

**Ikuto-Stop sneaking up on me and my little strawberry!**

**Amu-*blushes***

**Tadase and Ikuto-*starts arguing with each other ***

**Sarah-Please R&R!**

**Amu-Guys stop fighting!**

**Tadase and Ikuto-Yes Amu. *glares at each other* Shuddap! No you shuddap! Gah!**

**Amu-Aww, you guys are totally synchronized! **

**Sarah-*starts eating popcorn* I could get used to this…**


	4. Blind Date

**Random Reporter Dude-Here is, yet another, Amuto one-shot! **

**Sarah-Who the hell are you?**

**Ikuto-Nevermind him, this story is about me and my little strawberry.**

**Amu-Yeah. Sure. Okay.**

**Ikuto-Amu? Are you okay!?!**

**Amu-Yeah. Sheesh, worry wart.**

**Ikuto-I only care about you **_**Amu**_**.**

**Amu-*blush***

**Sarah-In this one-shot, I'm going to add a new character to this one-shot! Let's welcome Tomomi! **

**Tomomi-Hey guys!**

**Sarah-Well, enjoy the story!**

**Amu POV**

I was walking around at the mall with my friend, Tomomi.

"Oh my god! Amu, can you do me a favor?" Tomomi asked me.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can I set you on a blind date with my best guy friend, Ikuto?"

"…"

"Amu?"

"…"

"Um, so do you agree?"

"Sure, after all, you are my friend and I'm sure that if he's your best guy friend, he should be a pretty good guy. Right?"

"Yeah, of course! So, the date will be tomorrow at three pm at that coffee shop by the park."

"Okay!"

The two girls began shopping for clothes for tomorrow's date.

All night, Amu was wondering what kind of guy she'd be set up with. _Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. _Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The Next Day at Three pm**

I waited outside of the coffee shop, waiting for Ikuto. She told me yesterday to look for a guy with midnight blue hair. I waited for about five minutes and he still didn't show up. Where is he?

**Ikuto POV**

At two pm, I got a call from Tomomi. She told me she set me up on a blind date with a girl named Amu. She told me to go to the coffee shop by the park at three pm and to look for a girl with pink hair. _What the hell? She should've told me sooner! I only had one hour to prepare myself, sheesh! _I get a glimpse of the clock. _Shoot! I have five minutes left to get to the park. _I jumped out of my bedroom window and started running. _Man, it normally takes me ten minutes to get to the park, even when I run; I hope she's willing to wait._

By the time I reached the coffee shop, I was already five minutes late. When I was about to walk into the coffee shop, I saw some really pretty girl with pink hair and a really worried look on her face. Wait a second, pink hair! That must be Amu!

I walked up to Amu and I whispered in her ear. "Sorry I'm late, _Amu_."

She jumped and blushed, her face just like a strawberry.

"I-Ikuto?" she stuttered.

"Yo. Well let's go in."

**Amu POV**

I stood outside of the coffee shop, worried sick. _Where is he? Did something happen? _I suddenly felt someone breathing on my neck. "Sorry I'm late, _Amu_," Ikuto breathed into my ear. I jumped up and I felt my face burn up.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered.

"Yo. Well let's go in."

So we entered the café and it was rather empty. Ikuto ordered two cappuccinos and two strawberry tarts. We grabbed the food and sat down at a nearby table. We talked about ourselves and pretty much the whole time, I was stuttering. _Why am I so nervous? Do I like him or something? _I blushed at that thought.

"_Amu_, are you thinking something perverted?"

"N-No way! You're the perverted one!"

Hours passed and we didn't realize it. By the time we finished our food, I looked at the clock. It was already five pm.

"I have to go home now."

"I'll walk you home then, _Amu_."

"U-Uh, okay." I squeaked. It was so happy! Ikuto was going to walk me home! Yay! Wait why am I so excited?

It was a twenty minute walk from the café to my house. As we were having a short conversation, I tripped on a crack. _Damn it! Why do I always fall over when I have fun? _I braced myself for the hard cement, but instead, something gentle and soft. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto's face, inches away from mine. We leaned in closer to each other and right when we were about to kiss, I realized someone was watching us. I looked up and bumped my head against Ikuto.

"Ouch!" I heard him say.

I looked over at the end of the street and the worst thing happened: my dad was staring at us in horror.

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS OUT ON A DATE WITH A BOY?! PAPA WON'T ALLOW THIS!!"

"Well, bye Ikuto."

"Bye," he replied, disappointed.

Right when I was about to leave with my dad, who was freaking out like crazy, I was pulled into a hug.

"Let's go out on another date again sometime, okay _Amu_?"

"Uuhhh," was all I could say.

"Okay, next Saturday it is," he smirked. He let go and walked off.

I just stood there, dazed, staring at Ikuto as he walked off. I could hear my father screaming for me to go with him in the distance. I guess I really have fallen for Ikuto, even though it was only our first date.


	5. The Dance

**Sarah-Hey guys! Here is, yet another, Shugo Chara! one-shot! I want to thank everybody for reading and all the support!**

**Ikuto-Nobody reads your sh-**

**Sarah-*killer aura appears* As you were saying?**

**Ikuto-Uh, anyways, enjoy the story! *chuckles nervously***

**Amu POV**

I sit in my sixth period class at Seiyo High, bored out of my mind, thinking about tomorrow's school dance. So far, fifty fan boys have asked if I'd like to go with them to the dance. It was really awkward. I looked at the clock, one more minute until the bell rings. _Finally! I can get out of here! _I look over at Rima. She's been giddy all day today because Nagi asked her to the dance. Well, I'm glad my friend is happy. "Brrrrrring!" I heard the bell ring really loudly. I pack up my stuff slowly and walk out with Rima.

"I'm glad we don't have to take care of all the school events like in elementary school," Rima said really fast, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yeah, tomorrow's dance is really big."

"Say Amu, you wanna go shopping for a dress for the dance tomorrow? I'm going with Yaya and Utau too."

"Uh, sure! Let me call my mom." I say, picking up my cell phone and dialed my mother's work number. As usual, my mother told me I could go and to have fun and get back by curfew. So I got a ride from Rima, and her black Benz convertible (sadly, I can't drive). We waited for Yaya and Utau at the front door of the mall. We stood there for five minutes or so, when they finally arrived. Yaya with her usual gigantic red bows and Utau in a pair of giant sunglasses.

We were shopping for hours, mostly in Forever 21. We were having so much fun laughing and trying on dresses and accessories. In the end, I got a strapless midnight blue dress with a black ribbon at the waist. The hem of the dress was just above my knee, so I thought it was okay. Everybody else said it suited me perfectly. I also got some sterling silver hoop earrings (**a/n: Yes, her ears are pierced.**), a pair of midnight blue high heels, and a silver heart necklace to go with my outfit. We ate out at McDonald's and I promised Utau that I'd go to her house afterschool tomorrow. Rima dropped me off at my house. Lucky for me, I didn't have any homework, and I went to bed almost immediately. I had a big day tomorrow.

**After School the Next Day**

Well, I guess going alone to the dance won't be so bad. Sadly, nobody, other than fan boys have asked me to the dance. I ran over to Utau's house with my outfit for the dance. I rang the doorbell of a beige colored house. The door opened almost immediately.

"Hey Uta-" I looked up and realized it wasn't Utau. Instead, it was a handsome young man with a suit and a bouquet of roses. "I-Ikuto?"

"Amu, would you go to the dance with me?" he said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Um, uh, s-sure," I replied, stuttering like crazy. He almost made me melt when he smiled right there. Suddenly, Utau came out from behind him.

"Amu, come on in. Rima and Yaya are here too." I followed Utau up the stairs as Ikuto closed the door behind me and got some chocolate ice cream. I entered Utau's huge bedroom. There was a ton of posters put up around the room and music playing softly in the background. Rima and Yaya were in their dresses, adding final touches to their makeup and hair. Yaya was wearing a dress with spaghetti straps and black heels with her hair down and Rima was wearing a light pink dress and sparkling light pink heels. Me and Utau put on our dresses. Utau looked stunning in her white dress. It had pink ribbons and poofy sleeves that showed her shoulders. She had white heels with pink bows at the ends. When Kukai sees her, he's going to be dumbfounded.

"Amu!" I heard Utau say. "You look amazing! I definitely want to see Ikuto's expression when he sees you."

"Arigato!" I say, blushing slightly. "Kukai is going to be speechless when he sees you in your dress," I say smirking a little.

We went downstairs. Ikuto was waiting outside. When he saw us, his jaw dropped.

"Ikuto, close your mouth. You're going to catch flies," Utau said, laughing a little. "You can just go right now with Amu. Our dates are going to come pick us up."

Ikuto grabbed my hand and we headed towards his dark blue car. When we went outside, he gave me a midnight blue colored corsage. We went into the car and drove to the dance. I admired the corsage for a couple minutes. Then I looked over towards Ikuto. He looked kind of nervous, which made me giggle a little bit.

"Amu, are you thinking perverted thoughts again?" he asked, his nervousness replaced with a smirk.

"No." I said. "It was kind of entertaining to see you so nervous though."

We finally arrived at school and went into the auditorium for the dance. At the dance, we hung out with a couple of our friends, had some food and drinks, and danced a little. At about 9:00 (**a/n: Time passes rather quickly, doesn't it?**) the music slowed down. Ikuto grabbed my waist and grabbed one of my hands and we started dancing. It was really sweet but a little awkward so, I said something really smart.

"Soooo..."

"Did you only come to the dance with me because you like me or because I was just someone to go with?" he asked, his face dead serious.

"Um, well, b-because I, I like you!" I stuttered. He leaned over and he kissed me. I felt this amazing warm sensation wash over me. Time slowed down and it felt like we were the only people in the auditorium. It was pure bliss. Finally, we ran out of breath and I broke away. We continued dancing, except I had this feeling of extreme happiness and I just couldn't stop smiling to myself all night.

**Sarah-I think I did a pretty good job on this one! **

**Ikuto-Eh. It was okay.  
**


End file.
